


Oz' Reise in das innere Zentrum

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buddhism, CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz verließ Sunnydale, auf der Suche nach einer Antwort, Hilfe, einer Lösung. Er will den Werwolf besiegen oder zumindest kontrollieren. Eine lange Reise steht ihm bevor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teil 1 - Auftakt

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Oz Appreciation Month auf BFF; Ausgezeichnet mit dem 3. Platz 
> 
> Ich bin selbst kein Buddhist, habe mich aber in die Materie eingelesen. Sollte ich etwas durcheinandergebracht haben, entschuldige ich mich vielmals. Wie ich darauf gekommen bin, ausgerechnet das zu schreiben, weiß ich selbst nicht so genau. Kam einfach so über mich. 
> 
> Oz gehört mir natürlich nicht, den Buddhismus hab ich auch nicht erfunden ... eigentlich gehört mir irgendwie gar nix :(

Oz erwachte … und wünschte sich sehnlichst, wieder einzuschlafen oder ohnmächtig zu werden oder was auch immer gerade passend schien. Es sollte nur aufhören. Schmerz zog sich brennend und pochend von seinem linken Fuß bis hoch zu seiner Hüfte, sogar noch höher. Eigentlich durch seinen gesamten Körper. Wie Wellen von Feuer, die ihn verbrennen wollten und er wusste nicht woher. Am Abend zuvor war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen.  
  
Dann erst erinnerte er sich. Die Nacht nach Vollmond. Er hatte sich zwar wie immer eingeschlossen, festgekettet, aber natürlich konnte es sein, dass er entkommen war. Oz wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was er in Werwolfgestalt wohl alles angestellt hatte. Zwar befand er sich fernab jeglicher Zivilisation, soweit er wusste, doch man konnte nie wirklich sicher sein.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen und richtete sich auf, woraufhin eine neue Welle von Schmerz durch sein Bein schoss. Oz keuchte, als ihm für einen Augenblick buchstäblich die Luft wegblieb. Er starrte sein Bein an. Minutenlang. Der Schmerz ebbte ab, als sein Gehirn anfing, ihm zu erklären, dass es unmöglich sein Bein sein konnte, dass er das Bein eines Fremden betrachtete. Sein Werwolf hatte ihn in echte Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Wieder einmal.  
  
„Darüber reden wir noch, Kumpel!“, knurrte Oz missmutig. Natürlich war es Blödsinn. Er konnte nicht mit dem Monster reden, das ihn drei Nächte im Monat übernahm. Es hieß er oder der Werwolf. Nie sie beide. Unmöglich.  
  
Vorsichtig schob er sich näher an die eisernen Klauen heran, die seinen Unterschenkel in einem unbarmherzigen, festen Griff hatten. Jede noch so kleine Regung jagte weiteren Schmerz sein Bein hoch und machte ihm deutlich, dass es wohl leider doch sein Körper war, sein Bein, dass dort gnadenlos von eisernen Zähnen zermalmt wurde. Zumindest hatte er das Gefühl, dass sich die Falle immer stärker schloss, die Eisenzähne sich tiefer und tiefer in sein Fleisch gruben.   
  
Im Moment wäre Oz gerne wieder ein Werwolf gewesen. Klar, deswegen wäre der Schmerz nicht weniger geworden, aber er hatte keine Erinnerungen an die Stunden, die er als Werwolf verbrachte, also hätte er sich auch nicht an den Schmerz erinnern können. Vorsichtig tastete er mit der Hand nach der Falle, suchte nach einem Mechanismus, um sie zu öffnen. Sie war für Tiere geschaffen. Irgendwie musste sich das Ding ja öffnen lassen. Er war ein Mensch, er konnte rational denken und handeln und er hatte Hände.   
  
Leider schien die Vorrichtung nicht darauf ausgelegt, das, was sie einmal gefangen hatte, ohne große Anstrengung und sicherlich auch Schmerzen wieder gehen zu lassen. Er fand keinerlei Mechanismus auch keinen Hinweis, wie sie sich am besten öffnen lassen würde. Ein seltsamer Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und er verzog das Gesicht. Scharf, stechend. Verwesung. Er hob den Blick, sah sich suchend um, lauschte. Das Surren von Fliegen über seinem Kopf ließ ihn nach oben blicken und er verzog das Gesicht noch etwas mehr. Ein gutes Stück über seinem Kopf hing ganz offensichtlich der Köder, der ihn in seiner Werwolfgestalt in die Falle gelockt hatte. Ein vor sich hin gammelndes, großes Stück Fleisch.  
  
„Bah. Das wollte ich essen? Grundgütiger, wir sollten uns wirklich mal unterhalten, Junge“, murrte er missmutig vor sich hin.   
  
Er versuchte vorsichtig, die Falle mit den Händen zu öffnen, aber natürlich brachte er nicht die nötige Kraft auf und alles was er erreichte, war mehr Blut und neue Schmerzwellen, die durch sein Bein schossen. Er stöhnte und nahm rasch die Hände weg. Der Schmerz wallte weiter durch seinen Körper, wollte nicht aufhören. Minutenlang regte sich Oz keinen Millimeter. Wartete darauf, dass das Pochen und Toben abklang, während er überlegte, wie er sich aus der Falle befreien sollte. „Hebel. Ich brauch nen Hebel …“, murmelte er nachdenklich und blickte sich erneut um. Zu seiner Enttäuschung lag in seiner näheren Umgebung kein Stock, den er hätte benutzen können. Ein gutes Stück weiter lag ein abgebrochener Ast, allerdings befand der sich weit außerhalb seiner Reichweite und er wagte es nicht, sich zu sehr danach zu strecken, aus Angst, dass er sich damit nur noch schlimmer verletzen würde.   
  
„Blöde Situation. Ganz, ganz blöde Situation“, murrte Oz missmutig. Er stützte die Arme hinter sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich leicht zurück, um seine mittlerweile schmerzenden Muskeln etwas zu entspannen. Die Haltung, zu der er gezwungen war, um sein Bein wenigstens einigermaßen zu entlasten, stellte sich als reichlich unbequem heraus.  
  
„Und natürlich hock ich irgendwo im Nirgendwo in einem fremden Land und hab extra nach einem Fleck mit wenig Anzeichen von Zivilisation gesucht. Gut gemacht, Oz.“ Verwundert stellte er fest, dass er tatsächlich mit sich selbst sprach. Für Oz etwas Seltsames, da er ohnehin eher ruhig und verschwiegen war. „Vermutlich die Angst … oder der Schmerz … oder beides“, seufzte er. Er atmete tief durch und betrachtete erneut seine Umgebung und das blutverschmierte Eisen, das ihn so unbarmherzig festhielt. Ein Rascheln erklang hinter ihm. Oz hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz für einen Augenblick aussetzte, ehe es doppelt so schnell weiterschlug, denn ein gar nicht erfreulicher Gedanke beschlich ihn bei dem leisen Geräusch. Tiger! Es gibt hier Tiger … und ich sitze auf dem Präsentierteller!  
  


~*~

  
Indien, das Land des Buddhismus, der Hauselefanten und der Tiger. Oz hatte die Staaten vor einer geraumen Weile hinter sich gelassen, auf der Suche nach einer Lösung, vielleicht einer Heilung für seinen „Zustand“. Nach Herumreisen in Europa und den südlicheren Gebieten Afrikas hatte es ihn in den Osten gezogen, in der Hoffnung in den Lehren und Weisheiten des Ostens neue Erkenntnisse zu erlangen. Tibet, China, Indien. Sein Bestreben, einen Weg zu finden, um mit dem Werwolf leben zu können, hatte ihn immer weiter getrieben. Doch nie hätte sich der junge Musiker einfallen lassen, dass er in Indien das Ende seiner Reise erreichen würde … als Tigerfutter.


	2. Teil 2

Tigerfutter. Genau das. Oz zitterte leicht, als er sich langsam, vorsichtig bewegte, um einen Blick hinter sich werfen zu können. Ruhig bleiben, nicht in Panik ausbrechen. Panik hätte ihm ohnehin nicht geholfen. Schließlich konnte er sich kaum vom Fleck rühren. Keine Chance auf eine Flucht also. Er schluckte schwer. Da war nichts hinter ihm. Oz atmete auf. Andererseits hatte der Gedanke ihn wachgerüttelt, denn natürlich war er in Gefahr. Über ihm schwebte ein verwesendes Stück Fleisch, das für einen Tiger vermutlich wirklich einen sehr einladenden Geruch verströmte.  Er musste hier weg!  
  
Erneut versuchte er, die Falle irgendwie zu öffnen und sowohl die Anstrengung als auch der neue Schmerz trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen. Oz gab rasch auf. Um Hilfe rufen? Lockte er dadurch nicht erst recht Raubtiere an? Würden die nicht neugierig werden, wenn er wie ein verletztes Tier schrie? Oz’ Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren.  
  
Wieder erklang ein Rascheln im Gebüsch. Diesmal rechts von ihm. Oz wandte den Blick in die Richtung, starrte angestrengt zwischen das Grün. Er wartete nur darauf, orange und schwarze Streifen zu erblicken. Es war wieder ruhig. Abgesehen vom Zwitschern von Vögeln. Kein Laut. Kein Knurren, keine Schritte samtiger Pfoten auf trockenen Blättern oder Zweigen.  
  
Aber natürlich rechnete er nicht wirklich, dass sich ein Raubtier seiner potentiellen Beute mit lauten Geräuschen ankündigen würde. Wieder raschelte es. Diesmal vor ihm. Angespannt starrte Oz auf die Stelle und erstarrte. Seine schlimmste Befürchtung wurde wahr. Da war er. Der Räuber Indiens. Langsam, fast schon gemächlich trat er zwischen den Büschen hervor, blieb stehen. Oz bewegte sich nicht. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich am besten verhalten sollte. Versuchen aufzustehen und Radau zu machen, um den Räuber in die Flucht zu schlagen oder lieber nicht bewegen und hoffen, dass der Tiger das Interesse verlieren würde.  
  
So oder so schienen seine Chancen sehr, sehr gering. Er bekam feuchte Handflächen.  
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er eine Bewegung wahr. Etwas Oranges tauchte dort auf.  
  
Cool! Wenn ich Glück hab, zerfleischen sich die Tiger gegenseitig, weil sie beide den größeren Happen wollen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.  
  
Er war überrascht, als er plötzlich eine Stimme vernahm. Sein Kopf flog zur Seite, wo er einen alten, reichlich gebrechlich wirkenden Mann erblickte, in eine orange Robe gekleidet. Oz zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Der Fremde ignorierte ihn und sprach … mit dem Tiger.  
  
Das Tier beäugte ihn argwöhnisch, fing dann an, langsam näher zu kommen, wandte sich dann zur Seite, ging bis zu den nächsten Büschen und wandte sich um, überquerte die Lichtung und ging bis zu dem Baum auf der anderen Seite. Er lief wirklich hin und her, langsam, bedächtig. Der Mann sprach weiter zu dem Raubtier, bewegte sich langsam auf Oz zu, ignorierte ihn aber weiterhin. Stattdessen durchschnitt er das Seil, welches das verwesende Stück Fleisch gehalten hatte, das daraufhin dicht neben Oz auf den Boden knallte. Angewidert wandte sich der junge Mann ab. Am liebsten hätte er sich davon weg bewegt, doch sein Fuß war mittlerweile gefühllos – bis auf den nagenden Schmerz – und er entschied, dass es keine weise Entscheidung war, sich weiter zu bewegen.  
  
Der Mann, von dem Oz vermutete, dass er wohl ein buddhistischer Mönch war, beugte sich hinunter und hob das Fleisch hoch. Er warf es dem Tiger entgegen, der zuerst fauchend zurücksprang und dann mit einem Satz nach vorne hechtete, die Zähne in den Brocken schlug und ihn ins Unterholz schliff.  
  
Oz war zusammengezuckt, als das Tier nach vorne gehechtet war. Als er nun verschwand, atmete er hörbar auf. Der Mann betrachtete ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck und erst jetzt fiel Oz ein, dass er splitterfasernackt war. Beschämt wandte er sich ab. Der Fremde sagte nichts. Er stellte sich nicht vor, er stellte keine Fragen. Doch Oz vermutete, dass er längst erkannt hatte, dass er es mit einem Ausländer zu tun hatte und deshalb darauf verzichtete ihn anzusprechen, weil er folgerichtig davon ausging, dass der Junge ohnehin kein Wort verstehen würde.  
  
Er ging neben der Falle in die Knie und betrachtete sowohl die Falle als auch Oz’ Fuß. Vorsichtig betastete er die Wunde, was Oz mit einem scharfen Zischen quittierte. Der Mann blickte auf und sah ihn erneut an. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und stand wieder auf, bewegte sich von Oz weg.  
  
Lässt mich der jetzt hier hocken, oder was? Okay. Recht alt, der Kerl. Vielleicht geht er nur Hilfe holen, weil er mich nicht aus der Falle befreien kann, grübelte Oz vor sich hin.  
  
Der Fremde bückte sich und hob den Stock auf, den Oz schon zuvor erblickt aber nicht erreicht hatte, und kam damit zurück. Er machte ein Gesicht, als würde er Oz um Verzeihung bitten, was dieser im ersten Moment gar nicht wirklich verstand, bis der Mann den Stock zwischen die scharfen Eisenzangen schob und ihn als Hebel benutze, um die Krallen auseinander zu zwingen, während er die Falle mit seinem eigenen Körpergewicht auf den Boden gedrückt hielt.  
  
Zuvor hatte Oz Schmerzen gelitten, nun waren es Höllenqualen. Schlimmer als die Eisenzähne, die sich in seinen Fuß gefressen hatten, fühlte es sich nun an, da sie widerstrebend ihren Halt aufgeben sollten. Pures Feuer schoss durch sein Bein, gefolgt von regelrechten Schweißausbrüchen, zumal Oz fast damit rechnete, dass der Stock brechen oder der Alte nicht genug Kraft aufbringen und loslassen könnte. Die Vorstellung, wie die scharfkantigen Zacken von der Sprungfeder getrieben erneut wütend zuschnappen würden, war so gar nicht erfreulich. Er war als Werwolf in die Falle getappt und in der Gestalt war er robuster als ein Mensch. Oz wollte sich nicht ausmalen, wie Knochen splittern würden. Ihm wurde schlecht und schwarz vor Augen.  
  
„Zieh“, herrschte ihn der Alte auf einmal an. Zu verwirrt über das plötzlich so klare und verständliche Wort des Fremden, dachte Oz nicht weiter nach und versuchte seinen tobenden Fuß aus der Falle herauszuzerren und zu drehen. Es stellte sich als äußerst schwierig und schmerzhaft heraus, aber irgendwann gelang es Oz tatsächlich. Zwar hatte er dabei das Gefühl, sich große Stücke Haut und Fleisch aus dem Bein zu reißen, aber das war egal. Besser als würde die Falle erneut zuschnappen und ihm am Ende den Fuß abreißen.  
  
Er hatte es kaum geschafft, sich aus der Falle zu winden, da sprang der Alte mit ungeahnter Behändigkeit zurück und das Eisen schnappte mit einem lauten Knall kraftvoll zu, wobei es den Stock zersplittern ließ, der noch immer zwischen den Zähnen geklemmt hatte. Oz wandte sich ab und erbrach sich. Das war einfach zu viel gewesen.  
  
Der alte Mann trat hinter ihm und klopfte ihm sanft auf den Rücken, während Oz versuchte, das trockene Würgen in den Griff zu bekommen, welches seinen Körper weiterhin durchschüttelte.  
  
Irgendwann hatte er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt, obwohl Oz schwer bezweifelte, dass er sich von der Stelle rühren konnte. Sein Bein war vollkommen taub, bis auf den Schmerz, der noch immer ungerührt vor sich hin tobte. Eigentlich sollte da kein Schmerz sein. Eigentlich glaubte Oz eher, sein Fuß sei längst abgestorben. Vielleicht waren es ja Phantomschmerzen.  
  
„Du kannst auf-stehen?“, erkundigte sich der Alte plötzlich. Oz starrte ihn etwas verwundert an. Er sprach langsam und mit einem starken Akzent.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab er verdattert zurück.  
  
„Versuche. Tiger alt, aber wird kommen zurück. Mehr Beute holen. Dich holen.“ Oz nickte schwach. Der Mann richtete sich auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Komm.“ Erst da wurde dem jungen Mann bewusst, dass der Fremde ihm das Leben gerettet hatte und er sich noch nicht einmal bedankt hatte.  
  
„Danke!“, murmelt er rasch und ergriff dann etwas zögerlich die dargebotene Hand. Er schaffte es tatsächlich, mit Hilfe des Alten, vom Boden hochzukommen. Doch an Fortbewegung war für Oz nicht zu denken. Allein der Gedanke, seinen Fuß auch nur geringfügig zu belasten, jagte ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken hinab.  
  
Der Alte bückte sich und hob den Stab auf, der jetzt ein gutes Stück kürzer war. Dann ergriff er Oz’ Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schultern. Den Stock drückte er Oz in die freie Hand, so dass er sich abstützen konnte.  
  
„Komm. Langsam“, meinte er ruhig. Oz nickte und biss die Zähne zusammen, als der Mann sich behutsam in Bewegung setzte und ihn mehr oder weniger mitschleppte. Mehr als einmal setzte er den verletzten Fuß doch auf den Boden, mehr als einmal schoss heftiger Schmerz durch Bein und Hüfte und mit jedem Mal hatte Oz das Gefühl, dass dieser ein Stückchen höher kroch. Irgendwann war er nicht mehr wirklich bei Bewusstsein aber nicht wirklich bewusstlos. Ein seltsamer tranceähnlicher Zustand hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen und machte die beschwerliche Reise wenigstens annähernd erträglich. Wenig später verlor Oz doch das Bewusstsein.


	3. Teil 3

Gedämpft drangen Stimmen in Oz’ Bewusstsein. Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch sein Körper wollte nicht gehorchen. Er wollte sich bewegen, die Hand heben, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Seine Kehle brannte, sein Bein pochte und brannte, sein gesamter Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen. Doch keinen Millimeter wollten sich Hand oder Kopf bewegen lassen. Selbst Atmen schien eine große Anstrengung zu sein.  
  
Er fühlte Berührungen, Hände, die seine Gliedmaßen massierten, seine Wunde versorgten, seine Stirn befühlten. Er spürte Arme, die ihn aufrichteten, stützten, fühlte etwas Kühles, das gegen seine Lippen gedrängt wurde, Feuchtigkeit, die seine Lippen benetzte. Mit großer Anstrengung gelang es ihm schließlich, den Mund ein wenig zu öffnen und Flüssigkeit wurde in kleinsten Mengen in seine Mundhöhle gekippt. Schlucken war ein Kraftakt, den er nur dreimal vollbrachte. Der nächste Schluck war zu viel, brachte ihn zum Würgen, drängte in seine Lungen anstelle seines Magens.  
  
Rasch und weniger sanft wurde er auf die Seite gerollt und die übrige Flüssigkeit lief aus seinem Mund. Dann verebbten die Geräusche und Empfindungen, erneut verlor er das Bewusstsein.   
  
~*~  
  
Zeit verlor an Bedeutung. Oz existierte meist in einem seltsamen Zustand, irgendwo zwischen Wachen und Schlafen, außer wenn ihn gerade der Schlaf in einer unbarmherzigen Umarmung gefangen hielt oder er das Bewusstsein aus irgendeinem Grund verlor. Vielleicht war es auch ein Zustand zwischen Leben und Tod. Das konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Manchmal glaubte er es schon fast. Manchmal krochen Sorgen in sein mattes Gehirn, dass er noch nicht sterben wollte, dass er zu jung war, dass er Willow noch ein einziges Mal sehen wollte, ehe er wirklich aufgeben würde.   
  
Einmal hatte er sogar den völlig irrsinnigen Gedanken, dass die Männer ihn vergifteten, dass sie gesehen hatten, wie er sich von einem Werwolf in einen Menschen verwandelt hatte, und ihn jetzt mit irgendwelchen Kräutern töten wollten, um sich zu schützen. Natürlich war das Blödsinn. Dann hätten sie ihn auch einfach in der Falle lassen können. Nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Tiger für einen kleinen Nachschlag zurückgekehrt wäre oder er aufgrund seiner Verletzung und Mangels Nahrung und Flüssigkeit elendig zu Grunde gegangen wäre.   
  
Vielleicht waren all das auch keine Gedanken, denn klare Gedanken wollte sein Hirn nicht produzieren. Vielleicht waren es Träume. Oz wusste es nicht und es war egal. Alles war egal. Irgendwie. Und doch wieder nicht.   
  
~*~  
  
Oz schlug die Augen auf. Er fühlte sich besser, ruhiger. Der Schmerz war reduziert auf ein dumpfes Pochen. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und erschrak, als aufgrund seiner Bewegung ein Kind, welches nicht weit von ihm am Boden gesessen hatte, plötzlich aufsprang und mit lautem Rufen hinaus stürmte. Oz blickte dem Kind verdutzt nach.  
  
Kurz darauf tauchte der Alte auf, der ihn aus der Falle befreit hatte. Er blieb einen Schritt vor dem Bett – vielmehr der Pritsche, auf der Oz nun saß – stehen und betrachtete ihn mit langsamem Nicken.   
  
„Du wach“, meinte er mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck. Oz nickte. Was sollte er auch sagen? Ganz offensichtlich war er wach. Der Mann lächelte. „Du kannst auf-stehen?“, erkundigte er sich. Oz zuckte die Schultern.  
  
„Hab’s noch nicht versucht“, meinte er und hustete leicht. Sein Hals war rau, seine Stimme kratzig. „Kann ich …“ Er räusperte sich. „Kann ich etwas Wasser haben? Bitte?“, bat er.   
  
„Ah. Wasser. Ja. Viel Wasser.“ Der Alte nickte eifrig und hob einen Topf auf, der neben der Pritsche auf dem Boden gestanden hatte. Er hielt Oz den Schöpflöffel entgegen, der ihn dankbar annahm und mehrere große Schlucke nahm. Das Wasser schmeckte seltsam, doch Oz wagte nicht, sich zu beschweren. Er hoffte einfach darauf, dass es abgekocht war und nicht einfach nur aus einem Fluss stammte, in dem womöglich die Leichen der Verstorbenen „bestattet“ wurden.  
  
Der Alte griff nach behelfsmäßigen Krücken, die neben ihm am Bett gelehnt hatten, und hielt sie Oz hin. „Du versuchen. Körper braucht Bewegung.“ Oz nickte. Er rutschte an den Rand der Pritsche und hob vorsichtig die Beine hinunter. Dann erst merkte er, dass er unter der dünnen Decke unbekleidet war.  
  
„Ah … Kann ich … ich meine … Kleidung wäre nett“, meinte er ruhig.  
  
„Kleidung!“ Der Alte wandte sich ab und rief etwas in der Sprache, die Oz nicht verstand. Vermutlich Indisch. Gleich darauf traten drei Kinder ein. Jungen. Sie alle waren kahlgeschoren wie der Alte selbst und trugen die gleichen orangefarbenen Kutten. Der Alte sprach mit ihnen und die Kinder nickten eifrig.  
  
„Steh auf. Schüler werden dich helfen, bei Kleidung.“ Oz seufzte leise, befolgte dann aber den Befehl. Er nahm die Krücken und rutsche von der Oberfläche. Er taumelte etwas, doch dann stand er sicher. Die Jungen zupften an seinem Arm, bis er ihn etwas hob, und fingen dann an mit raschen Bewegungen eines der orangefarbenen Laken um seinen Körper zu drapieren. Eigentlich hätte Oz nicht gedacht, dass die Kutte wirklich halten würde, doch als sie fertig waren und zurücktraten, stellte er rasch fest, dass das seltsame Kleidungsstück perfekt saß.  
  
„Wie lang war ich hier?“, erkundigte er sich.   
  
„Komm.“ Der Fremde machte eine einladende Bewegung in Richtung Ausgang. Vorsichtig und langsam setzte sich Oz in Bewegung. „Zeit nicht wichtig.“ Der Mann lächelte. „Du unser Gast.“   
  
Zeit wird verdammt wichtig, wenn der nächste Vollmond ansteht, alter Mann, dachte Oz missmutig. Er musste unbedingt herausfinden, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war. Nur ungern wollte er riskieren, beim nächsten Vollmond seinen Helfer zu zerfleischen. Er musste also möglichst vorher weg. Weit weg.  
  
„Ich kann nicht bleiben“, meinte er schließlich, als sie die Hütte verlassen hatten.   
  
„Ah. Du bleiben. Du gekommen für Antworten. Du bleiben bis Antworten gefunden“, meinte der alte Mann wichtig und geheimnisvoll. Oz zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er konnte nicht behaupten, dass er den Worten gerade viel Sinn abgewinnen konnte.  
  
Der Mann führte ihn auf einen kleinen Platz und wies ihn dann an, sich zu setzen. Oz ließ sich auf dem Baumstamm nieder und stellte die Krücken wieder ab. Die Pause tat ihm gut. Er fühlte sich noch reichlich schwach.   
  
„Du essen. Kraft sammeln. Du brauchen viel Kraft für langes Weg.“ Jetzt verstand Oz gleich noch weniger. Hatte sein Gastgeber nicht gerade noch gesagt, dass er hier bleiben sollte? Und nun sprach er von einem langen Weg? Doch ihm blieb gar nicht wirklich die Gelegenheit, den alten Mann zu fragen. Er drückte ihm eine Schale in die Hand, in der sich ein wildes Durcheinander an Speisen befand, und ließ ihn dann alleine. Nachdenklich begann Oz zu essen. Mangels Besteck und weil die Kinder nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt um eine weitere Schale hockten und mit den Fingern daraus aßen, tat er es ihnen einfach gleich.  
  
Eigentlich hätte Oz die Schale einfach leer essen können, so hungrig war er. Doch ein Gedanke drängte sich ihm auf, der ihn rasch stoppen ließ.  
  
Buddhismus … Bettelmönche. Die müssen sich ihr Essen erbetteln … und ich esse hier vermutlich grad den Kindern das Frühstück weg, grübelte er vor sich hin. Natürlich hatte sich Oz zumindest annähernd über Indien informiert, bevor er hierher gereist war.  
  
Bald darauf kam der alte Mann zurück und setzte sich neben ihn. Er warf einen Blick in die Schale und lächelte. „Essen!“, meinte er mit Nachdruck und gab sie Oz erneut in die Hand.  
  
„Aber ich kann doch nicht …“, wollte sich Oz zur Wehr setzen, doch der Alte schüttelte den Kopf und wiederholte nur noch einmal das eine Wort. Schließlich gab sich der junge Mann geschlagen.  
  
„Wie du heißen?“, erkundigte sich der Fremde, nachdem er geduldig neben Oz gewartet hatte, bis dieser wirklich satt und die Schale fast leer war.   
  
„Oz.“  
  
„Oz“, wiederholte der Fremde. Dann wies er auf die umliegenden Gebäude. „Das Schule. Dort: Schüler.“ Er deutete auf die Kinder. „Ich: Guru. Lehrer. Guru für Schüler, Guru für dich. Ich dich werden Lehren den Weg.“ Den Weg. Oz kombinierte rasch, was er über den Buddhismus gelesen hatte. Den Weg zum Ziel des Buddhismus, der Erleuchtung und letzten Endes dem Nirvana. Doch er war nicht hier um Buddhist zu werden. Er musste es nur freundlich erklären.   
  
„Ich bin nicht hier, um …“  
  
„Ah!“, meinte der Lehrer und schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Du haben Fragen. Richtig?“ Oz nickte langsam. „Du haben Antworten.“ Der alte Mann lächelte. Das Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als Oz ein fragendes Gesicht machte. „Du haben Antworten. Antworten in dir“, führte er zu allem Überfluss noch rätselhafter aus. „Ich werden dich zeigen Weg zu deinen Antworten.“  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht …“, versuchte es Oz erneut. Der Mann lächelte, drückte leicht seine Schulter.  
  
„Du werden verstehen“, meinte er zuversichtlich. „Jetzt werden versorgen Wunde, dann schlafen. Kraft sammeln.“ Oz wehrte sich nicht. Er war zu verwirrt.


	4. Teil 4

Zwei weitere Tage verstrichen, ohne dass Oz irgendwie schlauer geworden wäre. Sein selbsterklärter Lehrmeister weigerte sich nach wie vor, ihm klare Antworten zu geben und sprach munter in Rätseln. Doch wenigstens hatte Oz anhand von Beobachtung herausgefunden, dass er wohl mehr als zwei Wochen in diesem seltsamen Zustand zwischen wach sein und schlafen verbracht hatte. Er hatte also wirklich noch etwas Zeit. Aber nicht mehr viel.  
  
Zum Glück heilte die Verletzung recht gut. Er konnte sogar wieder etwas auftreten, auch wenn sein Bein nach relativ kurzer Zeit wieder mit Schmerzen ankündete, dass es genug war. Er machte Fortschritte.   
  
Ein weiterer Morgen brach an. Oz war schon seit einer Weile wach und eine seltsame Unruhe hatte schon beim Erwachen Besitz von ihm ergriffen. Schließlich stand er auf. Es kostete ihn einige Mühe und Geduld und dutzende Versuche, die Kutte auch nur annähernd richtig anzulegen, aber zumindest trug er etwas auf dem Leib und sie hielt auch. Langsam verließ er mit Hilfe der Krücken die Hütte und blieb noch im Ausgang stehen.   
  
Draußen empfing ihn ein seltsamer Anblick. Die sieben Schüler, die er mittlerweile bereits gesehen hatte und deren Namen er sich einfach nicht merken konnte, saßen in lockerer Formation auf dem Boden, der Lehrer saß vor ihnen, den Rücken zu ihm gewandt. Allerlei Getier trieb sich auf der Lichtung und den Körpern herum. Ein Junge hatte einen Vogel auf der Schulter sitzen, einem anderen krabbelte gerade eine Spinne über den nackten Arm. Doch was Oz wirklich schockte und irritierte, war der Tiger, der zwischen zwei der Hütten lag und zu schlafen schien. Er hielt den Atem an.  
  
„Oz. Komm. Setzen. Dort drüben“, durchbrach die leise Stimme des Lehrers die Stille des Morgens. Doch Oz rührte sich nicht. „Keine Angst.“ Er zögerte noch immer. „Setzen“, forderte der Lehrer ihn erneut auf. Schließlich setzte sich Oz in Bewegung und trat langsam näher. Den Tiger ließ er dabei nicht aus den Augen. Doch das Raubtier rührte sich nicht. Bei seinem Nähertreten öffnete der alte Mann die Augen und lächelte ihn an. Er sagte etwas zu seinen Schülern, was bei diesen keine wirkliche Reaktion hervorrief. Dann wies er auf den Boden neben sich. Es kostete Oz etwas Mühe, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Das verletzte Bein hielt er gestreckt, das andere winkelte er locker an.   
  
„Heute ich beginne dich zu lehren“, meinte der Lehrer leise. „In unsere Glaube es gibt vier große Wahrheiten.“ Oz nickte schwach. „Eins: alles Leben sein Leid.“ Stille. „Freude und Leid gehören zu Leben. Manches Leid sein nicht zu vermeiden: Alter, Krankheit, Tod.“ Erneut trat ein Augenblick der Stille ein. „Zwei: Grund für Leid ist Gier. Gier nach Leben.“ Oz versuchte zu folgen, doch er hatte wirklich Probleme damit. „Drei: Leid nur kann werden aufgehoben, wenn Gier beseitigt.“ Gut zumindest das schien Sinn zu machen. „Vier: Zu beseitigen Leiden, wir beschreiten achtfache Pfad von bewusst Handeln.“  
  
„Also so etwas wie Regeln?“, erkundigte sich Oz ebenso leise.   
  
„Nicht Regel. Regel etwas, du musst machen. Wir haben Wahl. Wir wollen Leid beseitigen, wir wählen diese Weg. Du nicht musst treffen gleiche Wahl. Du kannst entscheiden.“  
  
„Aber nur dieser Pfad wird es mir ermöglichen, das Leiden zu beenden, richtig?“ Der Lehrer nickte.  
  
„Deine Entscheidung.“   
  
„Was ist das für ein Pfad?“  
  
„Nicht jetzt“ Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen des alten Mannes. „Jetzt: Zeit für Ruhe. Meditation. Schließe Augen, finde Ruhe. Beobachte Körper und Atmung.“ Oz nickte erneut. „Schließe Augen.“ Er gehorchte. „Atme langsam, finde Ruhe“, drang die leise Stimme des alten Mannes zu ihm durch. Oz konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, versuchte, möglichst gleichmäßig und langsam zu atmen. „Finde Zentrum in dir. Dort du wirst finden Antworten. Nicht heute, nicht gleich. Du brauchen Geduld, Zeit.“ Oz Augen flogen wieder auf.  
  
„Ich habe keine Zeit“, flüsterte er, als ihm erneut bewusst wurde, dass mit jedem Tag den er hier verbrachte, der Vollmond näher rückte.   
  
„Jugend. Immer schnell, keine Geduld.“ Oz schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Sie verstehen nicht. Es ist … ich kann nicht hier bleiben.“  
  
„Du willst Antworten, du musst bleiben.“  
  
„Ich kann nicht. Ich bin gefährlich.“ Oz’ Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft. Wie sollte er dem alten Mann begreiflich machen, was er meinte? Sollte er sich hinstellen und sagen ‚Hey, ich bin ein Werwolf. In nur wenigen Tagen werde ich dich zerfleischen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken’ Das war unmöglich!  
  
„Vergangenheit liegt hinter dir. Vor dir liegt neues Weg. Du dich kannst ändern.“ Oz seufzte.   
  
„Das kann ich leider nicht ändern“, meinte er traurig. „Ich bin gefährlich und ich muss bald gehen.“  
  
„Du bleiben.“ Der Alte lächelte. „Wolf wird schlafen. Wir haben altes Wissen, alte Weisheit.“ Oz’ Kiefer klappte auf.   
  
„Sie meinen den … Sie wissen davon?“, erkundigte er sich nun doch verwundert.  
  
„Du Wolfsmensch.“  
  
„Werwolf, ja. Woher wissen Sie das?“  
  
„Bei späte Meditation, ich sah großes Wolf in Falle von Wilderer. Nächstes Tag ich kommen zurück, großes Wolf weg, du in Falle. Also du warst Wolf. Ja?“ Oz nickte.   
  
„Aber …“ Der Alte schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nicht jetzt reden. Später. Jetzt du konzentrieren, finden Zentrum in dir. Balance!“ So viele Fragen, die ihn beschäftigten, so vieles, was Oz nicht verstand, was ihm unklar war. Dennoch versuchte er, der Anweisung des alten Mannes Folge zu leisten. Er schloss die Augen und bemühte sich, nicht weiter zu grübeln.  
  
Gelingen wollte es ihm nicht und irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, das der alte Mann, der noch immer neben ihm saß, es ganz genau wusste.  
  
~*~  
  
Später verließen die Jungen die Schule. Oz verbrachte die Zeit mit seinem Lehrer, der ihm mit nicht enden wollender Geduld immer wieder die vier Wahrheiten predigte, bis Oz sie schließlich auswendig konnte und zudem auch glaubte, sie tatsächlich verstanden zu haben.  Am späten Vormittag kehrten die anderen Schüler zurück und es wurde gegessen. Der alte Mann erklärte Oz, dass er und die Kinder nach dem Mittagessen nichts mehr zu sich nehmen würden, Oz jedoch essen dürfe, wenn er Hunger verspürte.   
  
Der Nachmittag wurde mit Meditation verbracht, was Oz dann trotz seiner ruhigen Natur reichlich schwerfiel. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, seine Gedanken nur auf seine Atmung zu lenken. Ständig spukten ihm Bilder im Kopf herum, Willow, Buffy und die anderen, Erinnerungen an die Abende im Broze mit der Band, Fragen, wie es seinen Freunden wohl erging und ob Willow wohl noch immer wütend war, weil er verschwunden war.  
  
Gegen Abend nahmen ihn die Jungen mit hinunter zum Fluss, um sich zu reinigen und – den Teil fand Oz dann doch etwas schwer zu schlucken – um ihm die Haare abzurasieren. Dort zeigten sie ihm auch so lange, wie man die Kutte richtig anzulegen hatte, bis er es letzten Endes tatsächlich beherrschte.   
  
Als Oz sich spät abends zur Ruhe legte, war er müde wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich matt als hätte er den ganzen Tag schwer gearbeitet. Dabei hatte er keine wirkliche körperliche Arbeit verrichtet. Zugleich jedoch war er seltsam zufrieden und ruhig, ganz so als würde die ruhige Ausstrahlung seines Lehrers auf ihn über gehen.   
  
Der darauf folgende Tag barg für Oz keine neuen Erkenntnisse oder Geheimnisse. Ganz im Gegenteil. Der alte Mönch weigerte sich strikt, ihm mehr über den achtfachen Pfad zu erzählen oder ihn aufzuklären, was er damit gemeint hatte, dass der Wolf schlafen würde. Er gab auch keinerlei Auskünfte darüber, wie Oz sich verhalten sollte, was sie beim nächsten Vollmond tun würden oder sonst etwas. Eigentlich redete der Alte gar nicht mit ihm. Nicht ein Wort.  
  
Erst gegen Abend, als der junge Mann längst aufgegeben hatte, irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen und für Stunden geschwiegen hatte, seinen Gedanken und Sorgen nachhängend, stand der Mönch auf und trat zu ihm. „Du zu viel reden“. Ein tadelnder Unterton lag in seiner Stimme. Oz hob den Blick und zuckte ganz leicht mit dem Mundwinkel.  
  
Na, das höre ich aber auch zum ersten Mal, dachte er für sich.  
  
„Komm.“ Der Mönch bedeutete ihm, aufzustehen. „Wir gehen.“   
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen erhob sich Oz und ging langsam neben dem alten Mann her, sorgsam darauf achtend, seinen Fuß zu entlasten. Er war neugierig, was der Alte nun wieder vorhatte.


	5. Teil 5

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her. Oz’ Gedanken schweiften nach kürzester Zeit ab. Er hatte bereits begriffen, dass es ihm nicht viel nützen würde, den alten Mann mit Fragen zu löchern. Ganz offensichtlich hatte dieser seine eigene Geschwindigkeit, mit der er den Schülern etwas beibrachte. Also würde er warten.  
  
„Was du denken?“, erkundigte er sich plötzlich und riss Oz damit aus seiner Versunkenheit.   
  
„Ah. Nichts Bestimmtes. Alles Mögliche. An zu Hause, meine Freunde …“  
  
„Falsch.“  
  
„Huh?“  
  
„Das dein Problem. Das immer Problem.“  
  
„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht so ganz.“ Der Alte nickte bedächtig, blieb stehen. Oz stoppte ebenfalls und sah ihn aufmerksam an.   
  
„Körper und Geist uneins. Du gehen, doch Geist nicht wissen, was Körper tun.“ Darüber musste der junge Mann erst mal nachdenken, bevor er eine Antwort geben wollte.   
  
„Gehen ist etwas … Automatisches. Der Körper weiß, was er zu tun hat, darüber muss ich nicht nachdenken.“  
  
„Nein. Du nachdenken. Konzentrieren. Fühlen, was Körper tun, Bewegung bewusst machen.“  
  
Oz runzelte die Stirn, doch dann nickte er. Bei den nächsten Schritten versuchte er tatsächlich, die Bewegungsabläufe nachzuvollziehen, zu fühlen, wie seine Muskeln arbeiteten und welche Muskeln an den einzelnen Bewegungen beteiligt waren.  
  
Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, bis sein Bein irgendwann meldete, dass es genug war. Oz blieb stehen und der Alte wandte sich nach einem weiteren Schritt nach ihm um.  
  
„Ich sollte umkehren. Mein Bein tut weh“, meinte Oz widerwillig. Irgendwie wollte er die Schwäche nicht wirklich zugeben, doch etwas anderes blieb ihm nicht übrig.  
  
„Setzen. Pause machen“, meinte sein Lehrer freundlich und sie setzten sich auf einen umgestürzten Baum, der nicht weit von ihnen entfernt lag. Erneut schwiegen sie beide. Oz hatte viele Fragen, doch längst hatte er gelernt, dass Ungeduld ihm nicht weiterhelfen würde. Der Alte lächelte.  
  
„Du bereit zu lernen Achtfache Pfad?“, erkundigte er sich. Oz nickte sofort. „Gut. Wir bereits Übung gemacht für Pfad. Acht Dinge du musst beachten und befolgen, für gutes Karma. Schlechtes Karma bedeutet du werden wiedergeboren in nächstes Leben, in leidvolles Leben. Gutes Karma führt zu gutes Leben. Wenn immer gutes Karma, du erreichst Vollkommenheit. Vollkommenheit erreicht Nirvana. Auflösung. Ende von Wiedergeburt und Karma. Du verstehen?“ Oz schwieg, den Blick gesenkt, ließ sich die Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.  
  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Eine der edlen Wahrheiten besagt doch, dass Leiden zum Leben gehört. Solange ich lebe, werde ich also auch leiden, ungeachtet dessen, wie viel gutes Karma ich habe. Oder habe ich etwas falsch verstanden?“  
  
„Ah. Du viel denkst. Richtig ist: Alles Leben ist mit Leid. Aber Karma hat Einfluss auf wie viel Leid. Ja? Mensch viel Schlechtes getan in Leben, wird wiedergeboren in schlechter Situation. Mehr Leid als Mensch, wenn viel Gutes getan hat. Ziel von Lebewesen ist Erlösung von Leid, Nirvana. Dorthin gelangen, du musst gutes Karma aufbauen.“ Oz nickte, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.   
  
„Gut. Achtfaches Pfad nicht schwer. Nur aufmerksam. Du musst verstehen edle Wahrheiten. Du hast verstanden. Nicht vergessen. Erste Schritt für achtfache Pfad gegangen. Ist vollkommene Erkenntnis.“ Ein weiteres Nicken gab dem alten Lehrer zu verstehen, dass sein Schüler weiterhin zuhörte und ihn verstand.  
  
„Wir nicht lernen alles heute. Nur wichtig: wenn du gehen, du gehen. Ja? Geist bei Körper. Du essen, Geist bei Körper. Du waschen …“  
  
„Geist bei Körper. Darauf achten, was ich genau mache.“ Oz lächelte. Der Alte nickte zufrieden.   
  
„Das zwei weitere Schritte für achtfache Pfad. Vollkommene Achtsamkeit. Immer bewusst Denken, bewusst fühlen. Wissen, was in dir ist.“ Oz nickte. „Und vollkommene Sammlung. Geist immer konzentriert und gesammelt. Nie unachtsam. Du viel meditieren zu lernen diese Dinge. Zu sammeln Geist. Konzentration.“ Ohne auf eine Reaktion seines Schülers zu achten, erhob sich der alte Mann. „Du ruhen. Wenn Bein besser, du kommen zurück zu Schule. Nicht vergessen: Achtsamkeit und Sammlung!“  
  
„Ja.“ Oz blickte dem alten Mann nach und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf. Er hatte ja nicht wirklich vorgehabt, Buddhist zu werden, doch das schien den Alten so gar nicht zu stören und irgendwie wurde der junge Mann das Gefühl nicht los, dass mehr hinter seinen Lehren steckte, als ein guter Buddhist zu werden. Also nahm er sich vor, möglichst alles aufzunehmen, zu lernen und zu befolgen und dann zu sehen, was ihm davon wirklich von Nutzen sein konnte.  
  
Er wartete noch eine Weile, bis er tatsächlich das Gefühl hatte, sein Bein hatte sich wieder beruhigt, und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück. Langsam, konzentriert. Jede Bewegung, jedes Gefühl in seinem Körper bewusst wahrnehmend.   
  
~*~  
  
Die Tage zogen ins Land. Jeden Tag lernte Oz etwas Neues, doch vergaß sein Lehrer nicht, ihm auch die zuvor gelernten Dinge wieder und wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, sie regelrecht abzufragen.   
  
Manchmal fühlte sich Oz wirklich wieder wie in der Highschool und frage sich, scherzhaft für sich, ob er wohl am Ende auch ein Zeugnis bekommen würde.  
  
Das Grundwissen hatte er sich rasch angeeignet. Der achtfache Pfad an sich war nicht schwer zu lernen, nur schwer einzuhalten. Neben der vollkommenen Erkenntnis, der Achtsamkeit und Sammlung, lernte er noch den vollkommenen Entschluss. Entsagung und ein Wohlwollen gegenüber allen Lebewesen waren damit gemeint und von dem Moment an, achtete Oz noch mehr auf seine Schritte, sollte er doch keinem Lebewesen etwas zu Leide tun oder es schädigen. Einfach für ihn hingegen war die vollkommene Rede. Nicht lügen, keine üble Nachrede und kein Geschwätz. Für den jungen Mann keine wirkliche Herausforderung, redete er ohnehin nur das Nötigste und hatte noch nie viel von Geschwätz und Lügen gehalten.  
  
Da er als Schüler hier war, fiel der vollkommene Lebenserwerb ohnehin flach. Es ging in erster Linie darum, dass man mit seinem Beruf und Lebenserwerb nicht gegen die Gebote verstoßen durfte, die im vollkommenen Handeln beinhaltet waren.   
  
Mit der Regel tat sich Oz etwas schwerer, war sie doch etwas umfangreicher. Handlungen, die gegen die Sittlichkeit verstießen, waren untersagt. Dazu zählten Zehn Gebote, von denen er eigentlich alle befolgen sollte: Nicht töten – unter keinen Umständen. Damit hatte er einige Schwierigkeiten, in Erinnerung an seine Zeit mit Buffy, Willow und den anderen. Mehr als einmal fragte er sich, ob diese Regel wohl auch für Vampire galt.   
  
Nichtgegebenes nicht nehmen, was er zu „nicht stehlen“ übersetzte. Keine unerlaubte sexuelle Betätigung – wobei sich Oz mehr als einmal fragte, was erlaubt war und wen er dann bitte um Erlaubnis bitten sollte. Keine unrechte Rede, was er ja schon zuvor gelernt hatte und keine berauschenden Getränke. Speziell für Mönche galt noch: keine feste Nahrung nach dem Mittagsmahl – doch sein Lehrer hielt es für ihn mit dieser Regel alles andere als genau, weil er noch immer angeschlagen war. Kein Tanz, keine Musik, kein Schauspiel, keine Parfums und Schmuckstücke. Natürlich auch keine hohen, weichen Betten – allerdings schlief Oz gut genug auf der Pritsche – und natürlich waren Geld und Wertsachen tabu.  
  
Die letzte Regel auf dem achtfachen Pfad war die vollkommene Anstrengung, was bedeutete, dass man alles für ein gutes Karma tun sollte und alles, was ein schlechtes Karma erzeugen konnte, zu meiden hatte.   
  
Es war viel und zum Teil kompliziert, doch Oz lernte, die Regeln mit jedem Tag etwas mehr als gegeben hinzunehmen. So verstrichen die Tage mit viel Meditation und langsam aber unaufhaltsam rückte der nächste Vollmond näher und es machte sich in Oz eine innere Unruhe breit, die ihm die Meditationen erschwerte.  
  
Er hatte Bedenken, Angst. Ihm war bewusst, dass er eine Gefahr für die Leute hier war. Für seinen Lehrer, noch mehr für die Schüler. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es ihnen nicht bewusst war. Auch wenn der Mönch ihm in der Zwischenzeit mehrfach erklärt hatte, der Wolf würde schlafen. Er schlief nie. Nach einer Werwolfnacht schlief Oz immer bis weit nach Mittag, weil er als Werwolf die ganze Nacht aktiv gewesen war. Selbst wenn er sich eingeschlossen oder angekettet hatte, war er immer noch müde, wenn er am nächsten Tag irgendwann erwachte.   
  
Und doch kam der Vollmond unaufhaltsam näher und mit ihm der Drang, zu verschwinden, das Weite zu suchen.


	6. teil 6

Den ganzen Tag schon hatte Oz versucht, das Gespräch mit seinem Lehrer zu suchen. Bisher erfolglos. Es wurde Abend und der junge Mann nun wirklich nervös. Es war die letzte Nacht, die er noch als Mensch verbringen würde. Die darauf folgende Nacht war er wieder eine mordende Bestie. Letzten Endes entschied er, dass er nicht länger warten konnte und beschloss, den Mönch tatsächlich in der Meditation zu stören. Etwas, das er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nie gewagt hatte.   
  
Er setzte sich seinem Lehrer gegenüber und wartete, dass dieser seine Anwesenheit wahrnahm. Der Mönch wusste immer, wann jemand in der Nähe war, mochte er noch so tief in seine Meditation versunken sein. Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis er leise seufzte.  
  
„Du so unruhig, du sogar bringst mich aus Ruhe und störst Meditation.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid. Aber es ist wirklich wichtig. Ich muss mit Ihnen reden.“  
  
„Wegen Wolf.“ Keine Frage, eine Feststellung. Oz nickte, obwohl der Mönch die Augen noch immer geschlossen hielt und seine Reaktion somit gar nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Was dich bedrückt?“  
  
„Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren.“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Ich bin gefährlich. Ich muss weg.“  
  
„Nein. Du bleiben.“  
  
„Was wenn ich jemanden verletzte?“   
  
„Du nicht wirst.“  
  
„Wie können Sie da so sicher sein? Ich habe keine Ketten gefunden, die stark genug wären, den Werwolf zu halten, keine Hütte, deren Bauart so robust wäre, dass er … ich nicht ausbrechen könnte. Was wollen Sie tun, wenn die nächste Nacht anbricht?“ Erneut seufzte der alte Mann.  
  
„Wolf wird schlafen.“  
  
„Wird er nicht. Er schläft nie. Die Nacht gehört ihm.“ Der Alte schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Starke Kräuter. Schlaftrunk. Du und Wolf werden schlafen.“ Diesmal war es Oz, der seufzte. Er war wirklich deprimiert und traute der Sache absolut nicht. Buffy und die anderen hatten immer ein Betäubungsgewehr benutzt, mit einer hohen Dosis, und selbst dann hatte es oft genug zwei Schüsse gebraucht, bis er endlich ruhig geworden war.   
  
„Oz. Ich nicht will sterben, ich nicht will, dass Wolf geht und Schüler zerfleischt. Ich sicher, dass Wolf schlafen wird. Ich kenne Gefahr, kenne Stärke. Kenne auch Schwäche.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, was Sie tun“, murmelte Oz leise.  
  
„Ich immer weiß, was ich tun. Vollkommene Aufmerksamkeit.“ Der alte Mann lächelte. „Du jetzt gehen schlafen. Zu aufgewühlt für Meditation. Nicht bereit für Kampf gegen Wolf. Du erst sehen, dass Wolf schläft, dann wir reden.“ Oz verkniff sich ein Schnauben und stand auf. Er nickte dem Alten knapp zu und zog sich zurück. Doch Schlaf wollte er keinen finden.  
  
~*~  
  
Am nächsten Tag war Oz alleine. Die Jungen kamen am Vormittag zurück, brachten ihm wie schon die ganze Zeit über eine Schale mit Essen und setzten sich zusammen für ihr Mahl. Doch von dem Mönch fehlte jede Spur.  
  
Kaum hatten sie gegessen, verschwanden auch die Jungen wieder und erneut war Oz alleine. Er versuchte es mit Meditation, doch er war zu aufgewühlt und durcheinander, um sich wirklich zu konzentrieren. Stattdessen lief er wie ein angestochenes Tier zwischen den Hütten herum.   
  
Die Zeit verrann und mit jeder Minute wurde Oz unruhiger. Ständig wanderte sein Blick in den Himmel und fast hatte er das Gefühl, er könne der Sonne geradezu dabei zusehen, wie sie langsam aber stetig vom Himmel kletterte. Die Zeit lief ab. Die Nacht brach an und bald, sehr bald schon, würde der Mond aufgehen.   
  
Er vernahm ein Geräusch hinter sich und wandte sich um. Der Mönch stand dort und sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Du viel zu unruhig.“ Oz wandte den Blick ab und schwieg. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen. Wie oft hatte er bereits beteuert, dass er den Werwolf nicht kontrollieren konnte, dass er eine Gefahr war und wie oft hatte er Bedenken geäußert, dass er diese Nacht ohne jegliche Vorkehrungen erwarten musste. „Komm“, meinte der Alte beinahe sanft und ging zu der Hütte, in der Oz schon die ganze Zeit nächtigte.  
  
Er trat hinter dem Mönch ein und lächelte. Ketten lagen neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden.  
  
„Für dich. Du dich fühlen sicher mit Kette, du werden haben Kette“, meinte der Mönch ruhig. „Wird Zeit. Besser du dich legen hin.“  
  
Tatsächlich fühlte sich Oz schon um einiges besser, nun da er wusste, dass es er es zumindest etwas schwerer haben würde, in der Nacht loszuziehen und Menschen zu zerfleischen.  
  
„Wie du dich fühlen?“  
  
„Nervös“, gab Oz zu. Der Alte nickte und reichte ihm eine Schale.  
  
„Trink.“ Das Gebräu schmeckte … abscheulich. Oz verzog nach dem ersten Schluck etwas das Gesicht, zwang sich jedoch, die Schale komplett zu leeren. Er gab das Gefäß zurück und betrachtete neugierig seinen Arm. Ihm schien, als würde er sich nur in Zeitlupe bewegen, eine seltsame Schwere befiel seine Glieder. Er blinzelte und selbst das schien nahezu in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Er hörte die Stimme des Alten, konnte den Worten jedoch keinen Sinn mehr abgewinnen. Er fühlte leichten Druck gegen seine Schulter und kippte zur Seite, ohne sich wirklich dagegen wehren zu können. Der Mönch hielt ihn behutsam fest, bettete ihn auf die Pritsche, redete weiterhin auf Oz ein.   
  
Der junge Mann starrte ihn verwundert an. Er sah, wie ihm der Mönch die Ketten anlegte, spürte, wie er ihm sanft über den kahlen Schädel strich, doch die Berührungen verblassten. Oz hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, zu schweben. Das Letzte, was er spürte, ehe sein Bewusstsein sich vollkommen verabschiedete, war, dass ihm etwas zwischen die Zähne geschoben wurde. Dann war da nur noch Schwärze.  
  
~*~  
  
Oz erwachte. Irritiert blickte er sich um, richtete sich auf. Die Ketten an seinen Hand- und Fußgelenken rasselten. Mit offenem Mund starrte er durch den Eingang ins Freie. Es war früher Morgen. Das Licht des Tages hatte noch nicht vollkommen die Herrschaft über die Nacht erlangt. Diffuses Dämmerlicht drang in die Hütte. Er betrachtete seine Handgelenke und stellte überrascht fest, dass sich dort keine Schrammen fanden.  
  
„Du gut geschlafen?“ Der Alte stand plötzlich neben ihm. Lächelnd nahm er dem jungen Mann die Fesseln ab.   
  
„Ich … ich denke: ja. Was … wie kann das sein? Was war das?“  
  
„Ich dir gesagt, Wolf wird schlafen. Du mir jetzt glauben? Du bereit zu hören?“ Oz nickte schwach. Zu mehr war er im Moment nicht fähig. Er hatte einen seltsamen Geschmack im Mund und verzog etwas das Gesicht. Ansonsten fühlte er sich ausgeruht und gut.  
  
„Gehen waschen. Du kommen zurück, wir reden.“ Mit einem leichten Nicken stand der junge Mann auf und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu. „Oz! Nicht vergessen, was du gelernt.“ Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Angesprochenen, als er langsam weiterging, sich jeder Bewegung bewusst, die Gedanken darauf gerichtet, wohin er ging und warum und nicht weiter über die Begebenheiten der letzten Nacht nachdenkend.  
  
Er nahm sich viel Zeit für den Weg und die Wäsche und ihm wurde bewusst, dass sein Körper noch nicht so reagierte, wie er es gewohnt war. Er war langsamer, noch immer nagte ein seltsames Gefühl von Taubheit in seinem Körper, das nicht vergehen wollte. Als er endlich zur Schule zurückkehrte, saß sein Lehrer in einer der Hütten, bei einer Meditation. Oz setzte sich zu ihm und tat es ihm gleich. Dieses Mal fiel es ihm nicht schwer, sich auf die Meditation zu konzentrieren, sich darauf einzulassen. Er fühlte sich ruhig, beruhigt. Immerhin hatte ihm die vergangene Nacht gezeigt, dass der Mönch wusste, wovon er sprach. Die Fragen würden noch warten müssen. Alles zu seiner Zeit.


	7. Teil 7

Es war später Vormittag, als Oz bemerkte, dass etwas in seiner Umgebung anders war. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und stellte fest, dass ihn der Alte erwartungsvoll musterte. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, nickte er leicht.  
  
„Gut“, meinte er, ohne zu erklären, was genau er gut fand. „Du haben Fragen.“   
  
„Das war … interessant. Was ist passiert? Was war das?“  
  
„Kräuter, Pflanzen.“  
  
„Ist das eine permanente Lösung? Ich meine, kann ich nicht einfach jedes Mal den Werwolf in mir mit Kräutern zum Schlafen zwingen?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
„Gefährlich. Kräuter sind Gift. Du nur kannst überleben, weil du bist Wolfmensch. Anderes Mensch sofort tot. Nur Notlösung weil du noch nicht bereit für Kampf gegen Wolf. Nicht Lösung für immer. Du sonst sterben sehr schnell.“  
  
„Was meinen Sie damit? Kampf gegen den Wolf? Ich kann ihn nicht bekämpfen. Das habe ich versucht und ich bin gescheitert. Es ist … als würde ich einschlafen, sobald der Wolf erwacht.“   
  
„Du wirst lernen. Später.“ Damit war das Gespräch beendet. Das wusste Oz, und er versuchte gar nicht erst, weitere Informationen zu erhalten. Er würde warten und zeigen, dass er geduldig sein konnte.   
  
~*~  
  
Die Nacht des Vollmonds war ebenso verlaufen wie die Nacht zuvor. Oz hatte das grässliche Gebräu getrunken und war von seinem Lehrer zur Ruhe gebettet worden. Er war früh am Morgen erwacht, ausgeruht aber noch immer leicht gelähmt von dem Gift. Diesmal dauerte es länger, bis sein Körper sich erholt hatte und die Worte des alten Mannes, dass dies nur eine Notlösung war, begannen Sinn zu machen.   
  
Am darauf folgenden Abend begab sich Oz wieder in „seine“ Hütte, um dort die Nacht als schlafender Werwolf zu verbringen, wartete, dass ihm der Alte den giftigen Trank verabreichte. Er saß auf dem Boden, hoffte. Wortlos, darauf vertrauend, dass der alte Mann wusste, was er tat. Die Nacht brach an. Der Mönch stand schließlich auf und legte ihm schweigend die Ketten an.  
  
„Heute du werden lernen etwas Neues“, meinte er ruhig. Oz sah ihn fragend an. „Warten. Schließen Augen, konzentrieren. Fühlen.“ Der junge Mann leckte sich nervös über die Lippen.  
  
„Was haben sie vor?“  
  
„Heute du nicht werden schlafen, wenn Wolf kommt. Du lernen zu fühlen, wenn er kommt, lernen, wie Körper reagiert.“ Oz zitterte leicht. Die Vorstellung behagte ihm nicht. Es wäre ihm viel lieber gewesen, einfach wieder zu schlafen. „Du nicht musst haben Angst.“ Die Hand des alten Mannes lag auf seiner Schulter. „Ruhig. Du mir vertrauen.“  
  
Oz schluckte schwer und nickte dann langsam. Genau genommen blieb ihm ohnehin nichts anderes übrig, also schloss er die Augen und wartete mit klopfendem Herzen. Er versuchte sich genau auf seinen Körper zu konzentrieren, auf jede noch so kleine Veränderung. Eine Weile geschah nichts, merkte er nichts. Dann spürte er es. Das Wesen in seinem Innersten, purer Urinstinkt, nach oben getrieben von einer ungeahnten Kraft.   
  
Oz keuchte leise. Er war selbst geschockt über den Hass und die pure Zerstörungswut, die sich seiner bemächtigte. Ein seltsames Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, auf seiner Haut. Er öffnete die Augen. Fell wuchs mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit. Er war viel zu erschrocken, um wirklich aktiv etwas zu machen, doch scheinbar war das seinem Lehrer auch klar. Oz spürte die Schale, die an seine Lippen gedrängt wurde, fühlte das abscheuliche Gebräu seine Kehle hinab rinnen, das der Werwolf in ihm um nichts in der Welt schlucken wollte. Doch die Wirkung setzte ebenso rasch ein wie immer, und er spürte, wie sein Körper jegliche Reaktion verweigerte, die Welt um ihn verschwamm und Schwärze ihn in ihre Arme zog.   
  
~*~  
  
Als Oz diesen Morgen erwachte, fühlte er sich nicht wirklich wohl in seiner Haut. Zwar war er ausgeruht, wie auch schon die beiden Morgen zuvor, doch sein Körper wollte ihm so gar nicht gehorchen. Es gelang ihm nicht einmal, die Augen zu öffnen und Panik stieg in ihm hoch.   
  
Er fühlte eine Berührung an seiner Schulter. „Ruhig. Kräuter noch wirken. Bald besser. Nutzen Zeit für Meditation“, klang die Stimme seines Lehrers an sein Ohr. Eigentlich hätte Oz gerne etwas gesagt, gefragt. Oder zumindest über die Absurdität der Situation gelacht. Doch nichts davon gelang.  
  
Er hörte die Schritte seines Lehrmeisters, erkannte, dass dieser die Hütte verließ, und beschloss das Beste aus der Situation zu machen und sich nicht darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, warum er mit jedem Mal mehr Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wiederzuerlangen.   
  
Es war früher Nachmittag, ehe Oz sich so weit erholt hatte, dass er sich in der Lage fühlte, aufzustehen und die Hütte zu verlassen. So ganz Herr seines Körpers war er noch nicht, doch immerhin konnte er sich wieder bewegen.   
  
Wie jeden Tag ging er hinunter an den Fluss, um sich zu waschen. Alles schien nach wie vor in Zeitlupe abzulaufen und langsam machte er sich doch Sorgen. Irgendetwas schien einfach nicht zu stimmen. Er stellte auch fest, dass er nicht diesen ekelhaften Geschmack im Mund hatte, der ihm die beiden Tage zuvor aufgefallen war. Oz ließ sich am Ufer des Flusses nieder und starrte auf die Wasseroberfläche.  
  
„Du Sorgen?“ Er blickte nicht auf, schwieg auch weiterhin. Was sollte er schon sagen. Sein Kopf schwirrte von Gedanken und Fragen und nicht einmal einen Bruchteil davon konnte er in Worte fassen. Es war ein heilloses Durcheinander. Die Hand des alten Mannes lag beruhigend auf seiner Schulter.   
  
„Du heute ruhen. Morgen werden fühlen besser.“  
  
„Ist das der Grund?“ Oz hob den Kopf, hielt den Blick aber weiterhin auf die Wasseroberfläche geheftet. „Die Kräuter? Wenn ich sie zu oft nehme, was wird dann passieren?“  
  
„Du werden gelähmt, dann du sterben“, meinte der Alte behutsam. Oz leckte sich über die Lippen.   
  
„Wie lang?“  
  
„Wie lang tot? Das meist von Dauer.“ Oz öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Er kam sich irgendwie veräppelt vor. „Ich weiß was du meinen“, lenkte der Alte schließlich ein. „Noch wenige Monat wie jetzt. Jede Nacht. Dann wirklich gefährlich. Ich nicht genau sagen kann.“ Oz schwieg weiterhin. „Du nicht musst haben Sorgen. Nicht nötig sein wird, wieder Wolf schlafen zu lassen. Werden dir zeigen andere Weg. Du lernen. Du stark.“   
  
Oz biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Eigentlich war er immer ruhig und gefasst, doch die Situation im Moment schaffte, was so vielen vorherigen Begebenheiten nicht gelungen war. Er hatte Angst, er hatte das Gefühl, die Fassung zu verlieren. Hinzu kam, dass er seine Freunde vermisste, sein altes Leben. Er dachte immer öfter an Willow, sah sie vor sich mit ihrem strahlenden Lächeln und dem feuerroten Haar … er hatte Angst, dass sie nicht mehr da sein würde, wenn er zurückkehrte. Dass er sie zu lange im Ungewissen lassen würde. Und im Moment schien der Schmerz geradezu physisch zu werden. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.   
  
„Oz.“ Ein schwaches Nicken war die einzige Antwort, zu der sich der junge Mann gerade aufraffen konnte. „Du waren tapfer, stark. Du sein gutes Schüler. Doch jetzt du Fragen, verwirrt. Ich werden antworten, werden helfen. Klare Antworten. Du jetzt brauchen, ja?“  
  
„Was wird jetzt? Wie soll es weitergehen?“  
  
„Du müssen lernen neues Meditation. Oz, du nicht kannst kontrollieren Wolf. Du recht. Doch du kannst kontrollieren, dass Wolf nicht kommen, dass du bleiben Oz, auch wenn Mond kommt. Du verstehen?“  
  
„Nicht wirklich.“  
  
„Ist schweres Weg, viel Zeit, doch wenn du haben geschafft dieses Weg, du werden gehen können zurück zu Freunde, zu Familie und du nicht werden sein Gefahr für sie. Kontrolle. Selbstbeherrschung, das sehr wichtig. Doch das möglich.“  
  
„Sind Sie sicher?“  
  
„Ja. Ich dich beobachtet. Du sehr klug, du ruhig. Das gut. Ruhe sehr wichtig bei deiner Reise. Reise in inneres Zentrum.“ Der Alte stand auf und hielt Oz die Hand hin. „Du kommen. Du müde, verwirrt. Ruhen aus. Morgen ich werden beginnen, dich zu lehren.“ Oz nickte langsam und stand auf. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, jeder auf sich selbst und seinen Körper konzentriert.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
„Ruhig. Konzentriert.“ Oz ignorierte die Stimme. Er ignorierte das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind. Da war nichts außer ihm. Nur er. Allein. So wie er es in den vergangenen Wochen, ja Monaten gelernt hatte „Finden Balance, inneres Zentrum.“ Nur Stille, keine Gefühle. Ausgeglichenheit.   
  
Die Zeit verstrich. Oz suchte die Energiequelle tief in seinem Innersten, die ihm neue Kraft geben konnte. Der feste Wille, den Werwolf zu besiegen. Doch er achtete darauf, dass dieser Wille nicht umschlug in Hass oder Wut. Das waren die Gefühle des Wolfes, sein Weg, an die Oberfläche zu dringen. Innere Ruhe war der Schlüssel zum Sieg.  
  
Oz öffnete langsam die Augen, ansonsten bewegte er sich nicht. In der Dunkelheit, die nur vom hellen Schein des Vollmonds gestört wurde, nahm er seine Umgebung wahr. Die Hütten, seinen Lehrer, die Ketten. Das alles war normal, es war Teil des Trainings, es brachte ihn nicht aus der Ruhe. Auch die Tatsache, dass der Werwolf nach wie vor gegen ihn ankämpfte, konnte ihn nicht aus der Fassung bringen. Interessiert und ruhig betrachtete er seine Unterarme, auf denen sich immer wieder vereinzelt kleine Büschel Fell zeigten, nur um von ihm wieder zurückgedrängt zu werden. Das Biest würde nicht gewinnen. Nicht dieses Mal!   
  
Eine Bewegung zu seiner Linken drohte ihn aus seiner Balance zu bringen, doch Oz hatte sich rasch wieder im Griff.   
  
Erneut erhaschte er eine Bewegung, diesmal deutlicher. Beinahe blickte er hinüber, doch die Unterbrechung drohte ihm schon jetzt die Kontrolle zu entreißen und er wollte nichts riskieren. Sicherlich war es nur eines der Kinder.  
  
Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als der Tiger plötzlich in sein Blickfeld trat. Oz knurrte und erschrak im gleichen Moment. Das war nicht er, es war der Wolf, der sich mit seiner kurz aufkeimenden Angst an die Oberfläche stahl. Oz fluchte innerlich.  
  
„Konzentriert!“ Die Stimme des Alten war eindringlich. Er wusste ebenso wie Oz, dass er im Begriff war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. „Tiger keine Gefahr. Du bleiben ruhig. Finden inneres Zentrum wieder.“  
  
Oz versuchte es. Das tat er wirklich, doch die kurze Angst beim Auftauchen des Tiers hatte dem Werwolf eine Angriffsfläche geboten und nun hatte er Angst, den Kampf zu verlieren. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, registrierte, dass das wohl eher das Zähnefletschen des Gegners in ihm war, und mühte sich, seinen Kiefer wieder zu entspannen. Minuten verstrichen, Oz wurde müde. Er wollte nichts weiter als schlafen.  
  
„Genug!“ Oz fühlte die Schale an seinen Lippen und wehrte sich gegen das Gift, das ihn zum Schlafen zwingen würde. Eigentlich wehrte sich nicht er, es war der Wolf. Er schmeckte die abscheuliche Flüssigkeit, von der nur ein geringer Anteil wirklich in seinem Magen landete. Oz sprang auf, der alte Mann wich zurück. Der Werwolf übernahm und um Oz wurde es dunkel.


	8. Teil 8

Die Sonne brannte auf Oz herab, als dieser endlich wieder erwachte. Er blinzelte träge. Am liebsten wäre er sofort aufgesprungen, um nach Spuren der letzten Nacht zu suchen und herauszufinden, was genau passiert war, nachdem der Wolf übernommen hatte. Er hatte große Bedenken, dass er womöglich den alten Mann zerfleischt haben könnte. Immerhin war der direkt neben ihm gestanden, als er sich verwandelt hatte. Aber natürlich war ihm das wieder einmal nicht möglich. Sein Körper war nach wie vor zum größten Teil gelähmt.   
  
Mühsam drehte er den Kopf in die andere Richtung. Zu viel mehr war er im Moment nicht fähig. Doch das war auch schon genug. Sein Lehrer saß neben ihm, die Augen geschlossen. In tiefer Meditation versunken. Doch Oz bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Etwas an seiner Haltung war anders als sonst. Er räusperte sich etwas. Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass er zwar nach wie vor draußen auf dem Platz zwischen den Hütten saß, aber zumindest hatten sie ihn wohl zugedeckt, nachdem der Wolf eingeschlafen war.   
  
Der Alte schlug die Augen auf und betrachtete Oz mit einem seltsamen Blick. Der junge Mann konnte partout nicht einordnen, was für ein Blick das war. Enttäuscht? Wütend? Traurig? Verletzt? Es war ihm unmöglich das zu deuten. Er wünschte sich einfach, sein Lehrer würde endlich etwas sagen.   
  
Schließlich richtete dieser sich auf. Er hob den Arm um seine Kutte zu ordnen und Oz erblickte eine Bandage am mageren Unterarm des alten Mannes. Er keuchte ungläubig.  
  
„Nicht schlimm. Nur Kratzer. Hatte Glück“, meinte der Alte leise, senkte jedoch den Blick. Oz richtete sich langsam auf. Die Wirkung ließ relativ schnell nach, was womöglich daran lag, dass es schon spät war und er von dem Gift nicht wirklich viel zu sich genommen hatte.   
  
„Du dich waschen, ruhen, meditieren. Kraft sammeln für Nacht.“ Damit ging der alte Mann davon. Oz starrte ihm irritiert nach.  
  
Er hatte seinen Lehrer verletzt. Das war wirklich nicht gut. Wieso hatte er wieder die Kontrolle verloren?  
  
Oz ging tatsächlich zum Fluss, wobei er heute nicht darauf konzentriert war, wohin er ging und was sein Körper tat, vielmehr konzentrierte er sich auf die Begebenheiten der letzten Nacht.   
  
In den ersten Wochen und Monaten hatte er schnell Fortschritte gemacht, was sein Lehrer mit Genugtuung beobachtet hatte. Doch seit drei Monaten stagnierte die Situation. Allem Anschein nach hatte Oz eine Grenze erreicht, über die er nicht treten konnte und die lag bei etwa einer halben Nacht. Er hatte es nicht ein einziges Mal geschafft, die ganze Nacht zu überstehen. Zwar fiel es dem jungen Mann nicht schwer, dieses „innere Zentrum“, von dem sein Lehrer so oft sprach zu finden, sich dort jedoch „niederzulassen“ wie es der alte Mönch immer forderte, war ihm nahezu unmöglich. Es war vielmehr ein Hineingleiten und Herausfallen, und jedes Mal, wenn er fiel, wurde der Werwolf stärker und drohte ihn zu überrumpeln. Irgendwann hatte Oz dann keine Kraft mehr, gegen ihn anzukommen und ihn zurückzudrängen, dann passierte das, was auch letzte Nacht passiert war. Er wurde zur reißenden Bestie.  
  
Doch noch etwas lag ihm schwer im Magen: die Reaktion seines Lehrers.   
  
Es war schon einmal passiert, dass er den alten Mann in seiner Werwolfgestalt verletzt hatte. Der Mönch hatte das am nächsten Tag mit einem freundlichen Lächeln abgetan und ihn beruhigt, dass es nicht weiter schlimm sei, dass das nun mal passieren konnte und er sich der Gefahr bewusst war. Was also war in dieser Nacht anders gelaufen, was hatte er angerichtet?  
  
Da sich Oz sicher war, dass diese Fragen und Bedenken ihn in der kommenden Nacht bei der nötigen Meditation stören würden, beschloss er, den Mönch aufzusuchen und ihn zu fragen. Lieber wollte er sich wieder einen Tadel abholen, dass er zu viel redete, zusammen mit den ihm so wichtigen Antworten, als sich weiterhin den Kopf zu zerbrechen.   
  
~*~  
  
„Warum du mich stören?“, erkundigte sich der alte Mann, nachdem Oz schon eine Weile bei ihm saß und wartete, dass er auf seine Anwesenheit reagierte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, es ist nur … was ist passiert?“  
  
„Du gescheitert, Wolf kam.“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß.“ Oz kämpfte den Schmerz nieder, den das einfache Wort ‚gescheitert’ in ihm verursachte. Noch nie hatte der Mönch so etwas gesagt. Für gewöhnlich sprach er nur von einer Schwäche und dass es eben mehr Zeit brauchen würde. „Was habe ich angerichtet?“  
  
„Nicht du. Wolf.“  
  
„Gut. Was hat der Wolf angerichtet?“  
  
„Hat sich eingelassen auf Kampf mit Tiger, ihn angegriffen.“ Oz öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder. Irritiert überlegte er, wie es sein konnte, dass er gänzlich ohne Schrammen aus dem Kampf mit dem Tiger hervorgegangen war.  
  
„Habe ich … hat der Wolf ihn getötet?“, das widersprach den Regeln, war schlecht für sein Karma. Vielleicht machte sich ja sein Lehrer deshalb Gedanken. Wobei Oz damit leben konnte. Die Vorstellung, nach diesem Leben ins Nirvana eingehen zu können war absurd. Schließlich hatte er sich erst spät auf diesen Weg begeben. Und auch wenn er viele Lehren des Buddhismus interessant und gut fand, war er nicht wirklich Willens, sich gänzlich auf diesen Pfad zu begeben.   
  
„Nein.“ Der alte Mann seufzte und öffnete endlich die Augen. „Ich haben Tiger getötet“, meinte er schließlich mit einer Stimme, in der so viel Traurigkeit und Bedauern mitschwang, dass Oz schlecht wurde. „Wolf eingeschlafen, Tiger hätte Wolf zerfleischt. Dich. Ich nicht konnte zulassen.“ Der alte Mann senkte den Blick. „Ich bisher nie ein Leben genommen. Immer den rechten Weg beschritten, nie falsch, nie schlechtes Karma verursacht.“ Oz schluckte schwer. Ihm fehlten schlicht und ergreifend die Worte.   
  
„Es tut mir leid“, meinte er schließlich, sich durchaus bewusst, dass die Worte dem Alten nicht helfen konnten. Niemand konnte das.   
  
„Du nicht schuld Oz, du guter Junge.“ Sie versanken erneut in Schweigen und – zumindest der Mönch – in Meditation. Manchmal fragte sich Oz wirklich, wie der Mann so viel meditieren konnte. Er meditierte immer und überall, selbst wenn er einer Tätigkeit oder Arbeit nachging. Er hingegen hing erst einmal seinen Gedanken nach. Für Meditation war die ganze Nacht noch Zeit und langsam ging es Oz tatsächlich etwas auf die Nerven, das ewige Meditieren.   
  
~*~  
  
Es wurde langsam Abend und Oz machte sch bereit für die letzte anstrengende Nacht dieses Monats. Er begann bereits mit einer leichten, eher oberflächlichen Meditation, wartete darauf, dass sein Lehrer kam und ihm die Ketten anlegte, eher er die eigentliche Reise und die tiefe Meditation beginnen würde.   
  
Er wartete noch immer, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass die Nacht bereits angebrochen war. Ein kalter Schauer rann seinen Rücken hinab und er öffnete langsam die Augen.   
  
Oz erstarrte.   
  
Um ihn herum im Kreis saßen die Schüler, direkt vor ihm sein Lehrer. Sie alle schienen in eine Meditation versunken. Von den Ketten fehlte jede Spur.   
  
„Was soll das?“ Ruhe bewahren … unmöglich. Er war frei. Würde sein Versuch, den Werwolf zu unterdrücken, scheitern, so fielen sie alle der Mordlust der Bestie zum Opfer.   
  
„Beginne Meditation“, kam die Anweisung seines Lehrers.   
  
„Nein. Unmöglich. Das ist verantwortungslos. Sie können doch nicht … die Kinder!“  
  
„Oz!“ Der alte Mann schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn streng an. „Nicht viel Zeit. Wenn du nicht beginnen, wir alle werden sterben.“  
  
Oz war nicht fähig, darauf etwas zu erwidern. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sein Lehrer etwas derartig Verantwortungsloses machen würde und sich selbst und seine Schüler in Gefahr brachte.  
  
„Wir dir vertrauen. Wir vertrauen auf deine Stärke. Jetzt du beginnen Meditation.“   
  
Der junge Mann schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen. Er atmete tief ein und ließ den Atem langsam und gleichmäßig aus seinen Lungen strömen, während er seine Wahrnehmung auf seinen eigenen Körper und seine Gefühle richtete.  
  
„Finden Balance, finden inneres Zentrum.“ Oz seufzte innerlich. Dieses innere Zentrum zu finden, war noch nie das Problem gewesen. „Machen sichtbar. Fühlbar. Müssen finden Bild zu zeigen inneres Zentrum. Daran festhalten.“  
  
Wie oft hatte ihm sein Lehrer diese Anweisungen schon mit ruhiger Stimme eingetrichtert und wie oft war er gescheitert. Ja, gescheitert. Es gelang ihm einfach nicht.   
  
Aber nicht heute. Ich kann nicht scheitern. Ich darf nicht scheitern!   
  
Er visualisierte sein inneres Zentrum als eine Wiese im Frühling. Der Werwolf kam. Er versuchte sich nach oben zu schleichen, mitsamt der Angst, die Oz verspürte. Erneut atmete er tief durch und stellte sich diesmal vor, wie er mit der ausströmenden Luft auch die Angst und Anspannung aus seinem Körper fließen ließ. Der junge Mann ließ sämtliche Gedanken fließen. Das war immer der erste Schritt. Keine Gedanken festhalten, bis sie alle vorbeigezogen waren und sich sein Kopf klärte, Ruhe und Leere zurückblieb, die nur Raum ließ für Meditation und Konzentration. Doch einen Gedanken konnte er nicht ziehen lassen. Nicht dieses Mal. Willow.   
  
Oz fand sich wieder auf seiner Wiese. Die Sonne schien, ein sanfter Wind blies durch die Bäume in einiger Entfernung und durch seine Kleidung. Er fühlte sich geborgen und entspannt, ruhig. Da war sie. Willow, mit ihren feurigen Haaren und einem strahlenden Lächeln, das nur ihm galt. Oz lächelte zurück und erkannte endlich, weshalb es ihm bisher nie gelungen war, sich in diesem inneren Zentrum aufzuhalten, von dem sein Lehrer immer sprach. Bisher hatte ihm etwas gefehlt. Bisher war er nie wirklich dort gewesen, wo er hätte sein sollen, denn sein inneres Zentrum, der Quell seiner Kraft, stand dort vor ihm. Sie war es, die ihm Kraft gab, ihn antrieb. Der Gedanke, sie endlich wieder zu sehen.   
  
~*~  
  
Oz beobachtete interessiert und entspannt, wie die Sonne aufging. Für ihn war es im Moment der schönste Anblick, den er sich denken konnte. Der Kampf zwischen dem schwächer werdenden Licht des Mondes und den Sonnenstrahlen, die den Himmel in schillernde Farben tauchten. Noch nie war ihm ein Sonnenaufgang so wunderschön erschienen wie dieser. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft. Eine komplette Nacht, in der der Werwolf nicht über ihn gesiegt hatte. Einen gewissen Stolz konnte sich Oz beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen.   
  
Auch sein Lehrer öffnete schließlich die Augen, ebenso wie die Jungen, die noch immer um ihn herum saßen. Der alte Mann nickte anerkennend. „Ich gewusst.“ Er sprach ein paar Worte zu den Kindern, die daraufhin aufstanden und in die Hütten gingen.   
  
„Ketten dich gehindert“, meinte der Alte schließlich zu Oz. „Du dir zu sicher warst, dass nichts können geschehen. Ketten weg, du jetzt müssen festhalten und Stärke zeigen.“ Oz grübelte noch über die Worte nach, als der Mönch längst aufgestanden und gegangen war. Die Anweisung des alten Mannes, dass er sich nun hinlegen und seinen Schlaf nachholen sollte, drang erst später in sein Bewusstsein.


	9. Teil 9 - Epilog

Zeit hatte sehr wohl eine Bedeutung. Oz hatte noch einen weiteren Monat bei seinem Lehrer verbracht, um zu sehen, ob er tatsächlich die Kontrolle hatte. Es zeigte sich, dass er nicht einmal in tiefer Meditation versunken sein musste. Hatte er sich erst in seinem inneren Zentrum eingefunden, konnte Oz die Augen öffnen und seine Umgebung beobachten, aufstehen, gehen, sogar reden. Mondscheinspaziergänge mit Willow, ein Leben ohne eine Gefahr für die Anderen zu sein, waren in greifbarer Nähe …   
  
… und doch so fern.   
  
~*~  
  
„Du nicht werden bleiben?“ Oz schüttelte langsam den Kopf.   
  
„Ich möchte zurück zu meinen Freunden, meinem Leben. Ich war viel zu lange verschwunden.“ Natürlich war ihm längst in den Sinn gekommen, dass sich eine Abreise mehr als schwierig gestalten würde. Er hatte irgendwo sein Lager aufgeschlagen gehabt, doch als er vor Monaten als Werwolf durch die Wildnis gezogen war, hatte er sich sehr weit davon entfernt. Reisepass, Geld, Ausrüstung. All das war zurückgeblieben, und obwohl Oz bei zahlreichen Geh-Meditationen versucht hatte, seinen Lageplatz wieder zu finden, war es ihm nie gelungen. Eigentlich saß er also fest.   
  
„Du kein Gefangener. Können gehen, wann du wollen, können bleiben. Aber du müssen wissen, Rückkehr in altes Leben vielleicht nicht möglich“, meinte der Mönch nach einer Weile. „Viel Zeit vergangen, vielleicht alles sehr anders.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich muss es wenigstens versuchen.“   
  
„Dann du werden brauchen das.“ Der alte Mönch zog einen kleinen Beutel hervor und hielt ihn Oz hin. „Ich gefunden auf Reisen. Bei Meditation.“  
  
Oz traute seinen Augen kaum. In dem kleinen Beutel waren sein Geld und Papiere. Er öffnete den Mund, doch die Dankbarkeit verschlug ihm die Sprache. Der Mönch nickte nur, mit verständnisvollem Lächeln.   
  
„Du hier immer willkommen. Kommen zurück, wenn Probleme, wenn verloren Weg.“ Oz nickte. „Du abreisen sofort?“  
  
„Wäre schön.“   
  
„Komm. Ich dich werden bringen in Stadt von dort du können weiterreisen.“ Der Mönch stand auf und winkte Oz, ihm zu folgen.   
  
~*~  
  
Kein Wort war in all der Zeit zwischen ihnen gefallen. Erst als sie in der Stadt angekommen waren, brach der alte Mönch sein Schweigen und wünschte ihm alles Gute für die Zukunft, gab ihm ein paar begleitende Worte mit auf den Weg. Oz stand inmitten der Menschen und blickte dem alten Mann nach, der sein Leben sowohl gerettet als auch verändert hatte. Und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er in all der Zeit nie den Namen seines Lehrmeisters erfahren hatte.   
  
Noch am gleichen Tag brach Oz auf, zurück in die Staaten. Er war voller Vorfreude und Stolz und freute sich ungemein, seine Freunde wieder zu sehen, so wie seine Familie.   
  
Es sollte noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er Willow wieder gegenüberstehen würde, eine Begegnung, die beinahe in einem Desaster enden würde. Denn leider hatte der alte Mann Recht gehabt und alles hatte sich verändert. Mit dem Moment, da ihm klar werden würde, dass er Willow wohl an einen anderen Menschen verloren hatte, würde er aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Der Verlust seiner Balance, seines inneren Zentrums, würde für Oz zugleich den Verlust seiner Kontrolle bedeuten und der Werwolf, ein Geschöpf, welches gebunden sein sollte an das Mondlicht und die Nacht, würde frei werden, am helllichten Tag, sich rächen für die Monate der Unterdrückung.   
  
Doch von all diesen Begebenheiten wusste Oz noch nichts, als er voller Zuversicht aufbrach, sein altes Leben wieder aufzunehmen.

 

**ENDE**


End file.
